(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch and release device of a slide assembly, and more particularly, to one that is capable of releasing a resilient catch fixed on the slide assembly by pressing a press button sliding in a mounting base connected to the slide assembly without using any tool.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,805, a locking and release device generally available in the market has a locking member disposed at the front end of the slide to restrict its drawer track and a middle track, and the middle track and a cabinet track are secured to each other. A drawer or a similar object is connected to a slide, and the slide is mounted to a post by means of a locking device from the drawer or its similar object as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,041 B1. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,884 B2, a bolting structure is disposed at the front end of an inner track of a slide to be locked to a locating position when the slide is retracted. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,336 B2 discloses a server is mounted to a post by means of a slide with a fastening member disposed at the front end of the server to secure the server to a metallic plate on the post when the server is retracted.
In the prior art, the locking structure is found in excessively large in volume, the structure of components tends to complicate, or the releasing operation is not convenient whether the locking of the slide, or the server or the similar object is mounted to the cabinet or a post by means of the slide before being interlocked with the post.